


Lari dan Harapan

by Yamazaki_Yako



Series: Hotaru's Birthday [5]
Category: Samurai Deeper Kyo
Genre: Gen, late birthday fic
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-11 19:38:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7905046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamazaki_Yako/pseuds/Yamazaki_Yako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hotaru sedang berlari. berlari dari 'bahaya' yang terus mengejarnya.<br/>Shinrei sedang berharap. berharap pada harapan untuk menyelamatkan adiknya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lari dan Harapan

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Kamijyo Akimine.  
> Sebenarnya ini sudah aku buat sejak ulang tahun Hotaru 13 Agustus kemarin.  
> tapi karena suatu kendala jadi terlambat untuk aku publish di sini.  
> Lagipun, kemarin sempat ragu mempublishnya karena banyak hal yang tidak terjelaskan dan mungkin tidak relevan dalam cerita ini.  
> Suatu saat kalau aku sedang niat, aku akan menggarap fic ini lagi untuk memberikan 'detail' yang tak terjelaskan dalam cerita ini.
> 
> Hati-Hati Typo  
> Selamat membaca

Hotaru hanya tersenyum sombong seperti biasa. Seolah-olah memiliki ide yang akan membawanya menuju kemenangan, atau setidaknya lari dari keadaan ini. Semua ini salah ide Akari dan Shinrei untuk menghidupkan anggota klan yang meninggal akibat penyakit mematikan. Salah besar. Sangat salah hingga situasi ini terjadi.

Hotaru melompat mundur dan mendarat sempurna di salah satu cabang pohon muda dengan satu kaki bergeta tengu miliknya. Setitik air mengalir di pelipisnya, ia cemas tetapi tetap mempertahankan wajah sombong itu. Semburan air berbentuk naga melesat ke arahnya untuk kesekian kalinya. Hotaru memiringkan tubuhnya ke belakang, kedua kakinya bergerak di cabang itu dan berusaha menahan kejatuhan Hotaru untuk beberapa detik. Detik yang cukup bagi Hotaru untuk menyiapkan tangannya agar mampu bersalto, dan menginjakan kakinya di tanah.

Hotaru segera berlari lagi. Pedang yang ada pada gigitannya ketika bersalto, kembali beralih ke tangannya. Hotaru berbalik dan menyemburkan api yang cukup besar. Hawa panasnya mampu membuat Hotaru terbang mundur. Hotaru kembali mendarat di tanah dan terengah-engah. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja menggunakan jurus terkuat dan terlarangnya itu, honochikewai. Namun, lawannya kali ini hampir tidak memberinya kesempatan menggunakan jurus itu. Hotaru bersalto kembali. Saat ini, yang ia perlukan hanya lari dan menghindar atau tertangkap dan mati.  


~…~…~…~  


Shinrei benar-benar salah jika dengan ucapan kecil ia bisa meyakinkan ayahnya, mungkin sedari dulu setengah adiknya itu akan berhenti diburu. Shinrei jelas melupakan sekeras kepala apakah ayahnya itu. Bukan lagi kepala batu, ini namanya sudah kepala berlian. Batin Shinrei seraya berharap akan selesainya satu-satunya harapannya saat ini. Harapan keduanya tidak yakin akan sampai secepat itu.

Meski saat ini namanya satu-satunya harapan, tetapi Shinrei tidak bisa bilang satu harapan itu adalah seratus persen harapan. Ia kali ini berharap, meskipun harapannya ini juga keras kepala berlian. Namun, Shinrei berharap sangat agar harapannya ini mau mendengarkan ucapannya. Shinrei memijat keningnya jenuh melihat presentase yang tinggal 1 angka lagi menuju seratus persen.  


"Aku mohon..., hanya kau lah yang bisa menyelamatkan orang yang memanglah adikku itu."  


~…~…~…~  


Hotaru nyaris terpojok. Meski ia terlihat buta arah dan terlihat tidak memiliki ingatan jangka panjang, Hotaru sebenarnya sangat mampu mengingat dengan detail. Ia bahkan sangat yakin jika ia sudah berada di hutan yang berada hampir di ujung klan. Meski memang buta arahnya adalah salah satu kelemahannya.

Seandainya dirinya sampai di penghujung klan, jurang yang sangat dalam akan ditemuinya. Jurang yang kini memisahkan antara Dunia manusia biasa dan Dunia manusia berkemampuan khusus. Seandainya Hotaru jatuh ke jurang itu, ia tak yakin akan bisa kembali ke klan Mibu. Bukan karena ia perlu memanjat jurang, Ia sudah cukup sering berlatih bersama shiseiten lainnya di sana. melainkan kunci pembukti bahwa dia anggota klanlah yang tak dibawanya. Tanpa itu habislah ia.  


Salju tipis muncul di sekitarnya. Hotaru melirik ke arah kanannya dan melihat salah satu anggota shiseiten berdiri memanggilnya. Hotaru berusaha berbelok secara tiba-tiba mencoba mengalihkan pandangan pengejarnya meski hanya sekejap. Hotaru mendekati Akira, seorang anggota shiseiten pengendali es. Akira menarik Hotaru kembali ke arah pusat klan sembari menjelaskan sesuatu rencana pada Hotaru.

Sejak dulu Hotaru terkenal akan kebodohan dan kenekatannya, sehingga saat ini Akira masih was-was mengenai Hotaru yang mungkin tak mengerti rencananya. Hotaru sebenarnya jenius, ia tentu saja mengerti apa yang direncanakan Akira. Terlalu sering berbohong ada buruknya. Batin Hotaru.  


Aura sang pengejar semakin dekat, Hotaru menarik nafasnya. Menyiapkan mental, kalau-kalau rencana Akira gagal dan justru membuat dirinya tertangkap. Menyiapkan mentalnya pun untuk mati.  


~…~…~…~  


Shinrei selesai menceritakan segalanya pada satu-satunya harapannya itu dan kini menunggu reaksi sang harapan. Shinrei tentu saja berharap sang harapan memberi reaksi sesuai keinginannya. Tentu sangat. Namun, Shinrei pun tidak menyangkali kemungkinan bahwa sang harapan akan bereaksi tidak sesuai dengan keinginannya. Seandainya yang kedua yang terjadi, maka Shinrei mau tak mau harus menghadapi keduanya sekaligus. Sang harapan membuka mulutnya, Shinrei semakin berharap cemas.  


"Seperti apa adikmu itu, Shinrei?"  


~…~…~…~  


Hotaru terpojok. Benar-benar terpojok. Entah Akira yang salah memberi jalan atau dirinya yang salah jalan, Hotaru tak begitu peduli sekarang. Main kejar-kejarannya sepertinya akan berakhir di sini. Tembok besar yang membagi lima wilayah klan kini berada di depannya, semakin lama semakin dekat. Tembok dan juga pengejarnya. Hotaru tertawa sedikit miris.

Hari jadiku pun hari kematianku rupanya. Mungkin itulah yang dipikirkan Hotaru seraya terus berlari. Kepalanya perlahan menunduk langkahnya pun mulai melambat, saat tembok itu kini benar-benar ada di hadapannya. Sang pengejar terlihat sudah bersiap untuk melakukan serangan terakhirnya untuk membunuh Hotaru.

Hotaru berbalik memandang wajah sang pengejar, setidaknya untuk terakhir kalinya. Matanya terpejam, mulutnya menekuk membentuk pelangi terbalik. Aliran hangat jatuh dari sudut matanya ketika bahu kirinya terkena serangan pertama yang seketika menghancurkan persendian tangan kirinya. Mematikan anggota tubuh yang cukup berguna itu. Hotaru menarik nafas dalam, sang pengejar terdengar akan melakukan tindakan penghabisan padanya.

....

Hening.

Hotaru membuka matanya perlahan. Dua sosok kini muncul di depannya menghalangi sang pengejar melakukan tindakan penghabisan. Sosok yang ia kenal baik, dan sosok asing yang serupa dengan sosok yang ia kenal baik itu. Shinrei dan mungkin sosok ibu Shinrei. Hotaru tertawa. Entah apa yang ia tertawakan.

"Aku sudah dengar semuanya dari Shinrei." Ucap sosok asing itu lebih pada sang pengejar, ia memberi kode pada Shinrei

 Shinrei memandang sosok asing itu sejenak lalu menghampiri Hotaru dan berusaha memberi pertolongan pertama pada tangan kiri Hotaru. Meski percuma saja karena 'benda' itu sudah pernah mati dan kini benar-benar mati. Hotaru masih tertawa. Shinrei menghembuskan nafasnya. Agak miris mendengar tawa itu.

"Waktu itu Kyo berkata kalau nyawamu diberikan padaku. Karena itu, aku takkan mengizinkan seseorang mengambil nyawamu daripadaku. Bahkan ayahku sendiri." Ucap Shinrei.

"Kalau diriku sendiri?"

"Tentu tetap takkan kubiarkan. Hanya aku yang berhak memutuskannya. Hanya aku." Shinrei menarik kepala Hotaru yang terlihat begitu kelelahan ke bahunya. Memberi tempat bersandar padanya sembari menunggu Akari sampai ditempat mereka dan akan memberi pertolongan pada Hotaru. Dan juga, memberinya dan Hotaru tempat terbaik melihat pergaduhan suami istri yang baru saja dibangkitkan kembali itu.

~…~…~…~

"Mereka masih belum selesai?" Tanya Hotaru yang sudah sadar dari pingsannya akibat pengobatan yang langsung diberikan Akari begitu ia tiba. Pertolongan yang diberikan Akari padanya pun sepertinya telah selesai dengan baik.

"Keduanya kepala berlian sih. Lebih parah dari pada kepala batu yang satu ini." Ucap Akari sembari mengejek Shinrei. Shinrei kesal, tapi ia pun tak begitu berani melawan 'banci' Mibu itu.

"..., ayah dan ibunya kepala berlian. Anaknya kepala batu..., penurunan?"

"Yah, penurunan yang setidaknya menguntungkan juga untukku." Ujar Shinrei. Akari tertawa mendengarnya.

"Ada istilah memotong berlian diperlukan berlian pula, mungkin ini sebabnya tingkat kekeras kepalaan Shinrei menurun." Kini Hotaru yang tertawa penuh kemenangan. Shinrei ingin sekali menghajar adiknya itu, tapi mengingat saat ini adiknya itu sedang tidak dalam kondisi baik, fisik dan mentalnya, Shinrei mencoba menahan amarahnya itu.

"Sudahlah. Lebih baik kau istirahat saja. Ayo pulang, aku sudah membuatkan natto kesukaanmu." Ucap Shinrei lalu membantu Hotaru untuk berdiri.

"Aku masih bisa berdiri dan jalan."

"Oh, diamlah! Biarkan aku melakukan kebaikan seperti ini padamu meski cuma sehari, bodoh." Keluh Shinrei dan membawa Hotaru menjauh dari pergaduhan yang semakin lama semakin sengit itu. Hotaru memandang kebelakang. "Tenanglah, semasa ayah dan ibuku masih hidup, ayah belum pernah sekalipun menang melawan ibuku. Aku rasa seletah dibangkitkan seperti ini pun, ibuku masih akan jadi pemenangnya."

"Ya, kelihatannya." Hening sejenak. "Apa yang kau ceritakan pada ibumu?"

"Semuanya tentangmu yang aku ketahui."

"Termasuk topeng kebodohanku?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Lupakan. Kue hari jadiku tahun ini natto, ya?"

"Tiap tahun makan wasabi tentu membosankan, bukan? Sudahlah. Masih ada sekitar enam jam lagi sebelum hari jadimu berakhir, Hotaru."

"..., Tumben."

"I, ini selama hari jadimu saja."

"Oh, ya?"

"Iya Keikoku."

"..., tuhkan."

"Ukh, maksudku Hotaru. Ah sudahlah! Ayo pulang!"


End file.
